


Up in the air

by szczepter



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Amusement Parks, Dates, M/M, but i think i didn't do it well orz, i guess, trope: seven minutes in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: It was nice.Not as nice as all the lights reflected in Kuroko’s big eyes though, but still nice.





	Up in the air

**Author's Note:**

> The trope was Seven Minutes in heaven but I don't think I did it right lol. Switched the order again, because I can

When the little cart finally stopped, Taiga breathed a sigh of relief. He was pretty indifferent to heights but this Ferris Wheel they were on was giving him anxiety with how _old_ the carts were and how they grunted when it seemed to take the whole eternity to just get them _up_.

“Finally.” He muttered when they stopped for the scheduled few minutes to admire the view of the city stretching below and in front of them.

Taiga had to admit it was pretty impressive, with the lights and high buildings and how close the dark sky seemed to look. When he craned his neck enough he could even see a plane flying far in the distance.

It was nice.

Not as nice as all the lights reflected in Kuroko’s big eyes though, but still nice.

Kagami knew he was staring. He abandoned all pretense and let the blush creep up on his face when Kuroko looked away from the window and at him and smiled.

“The view is nice.” He said and Taiga felt even hotter, because he knew his boyfriend _knew_ Kagami couldn’t care less about the horizon and glittering lights.

“I guess.” He said and tried to ignore how their knees brushed in the small, cramped space of the Ferris Wheel cart.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said softly and Taiga looked up, into his smiling eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I know you weren’t looking.”

Taiga grunted and tried to pretend that he was annoyed, but Tetsuya grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

“You’re thinking too much.” He said, his eyes still sparkling.

Taiga sighed.

“Shut up.” He grumbled and squeezed Kuroko’s hand. Kuroko huffed out an amused breath and they fell silent.

The cart stayed still, probably a bit too long, but for once Kagami didn’t mind. He let himself enjoy the view and sighed because it made him feel small and insignificant but holding Kuroko’s hand made him feel grounded and secure.

He looked at Kuroko and was again mesmerized by how his eyes seemed to reflect all the light in the world.

Kuroko looked back and smiled again but this time it wasn’t teasing but warm and fond and a looked a bit like an invitation.

So Kagami leaned forward, slowly but confidently, almost anticipating the kiss and the taste of Kuroko’s lips on his.

And it was the moment for the cart to moved.

Kagami didn’t manage to catch his balance and he collided with Kuroko’s shoulder, jamming his nose hard in the fabric of his coat.

“Shit.” He sputtered and pushed away from Kuroko, who looked partially amused and partially annoyed.

“We’re moving.” He said and Taiga resisted the urge to snark back at him.

“Yeah.” He grumbled and rubbed his sore nose. Before he leaned back against the back of the seat, Kuroko suddenly stood up.

“Kagami-kun.” He said and reached with his hands for his face, but the cart stopped again suddenly and the all but fell in Kagami’s already outstretched arms.

“Ouch.” Taiga groaned again when Kuroko only narrowly missed jamming his knee in Kagami’s crotch.

“I’m very sorry.” He said. Kagami squeezes his arms around Kuroko’s waist.

“Oi. This is dangerous.”

“I like danger.” Kuroko quipped and Kagami couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh yeah?”

Kuroko dug his fingers in Kagami’s shoulders, his eyes getting that exciting, dangerous gleam.

“Should I show you?”

Taiga licked his lips.

“Sure. I feel like we’ll be here a while.”

 

* * *

 

"I cannot believe you two!" Was the first thing Kise said when they reunited with him and Aomine after the Ferris Wheel _finally_ decided to release them.

"What?" Taiga just looked at the blond in confusion.

Kise huffed.

"Shameless. _So_ shameless. I didn't peg you for such Kurokocchi and neither did Kagamicchi for that matter."

"The hell are you talking about?" Aomine asked suddenly when he finished munching on his chips and threw the empty bag into the trashcan. Kagami couldn't help but agree with him just this once.

"I'm talking, about how they shamelessly ditched us and went up to be all lovey-dovey on that Ferris Wheel." Kise crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't you."

Taiga's first instinct was to deny. Well, actually it was to sputter and ask him how he knew what they were doing up there in the first place. It's not like they had it written on their faces that they made out on a Ferris Wheel, because it took forever to get down. They weren't even holding hands now, so how did he even knew? It was freaky.

Instead, he just sputtered and turned red, which was as good as admitting.

"See?" Kise said to Aomine who made a face.

"Great. Another attraction ruined forever."

Taiga wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too busy feeling mortified. Maybe they did have it written on their faces, what the hell?

"Kise-kun." Kuroko's calm voice cut through the air. "Please calm down. Ferris Wheels were made for that exact purpose."

Taiga choked suddenly, half amused and half mortified.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Hey, what's your problem?" Taiga finally snapped, annoyed at Kuroko's blond friend. It was his idea at a double date, but instead it was just him and Kuroko and Kise, who whined because his date couldn't come in the end and he was feeling lonely.

And then they found Aomine too. Which was just great. Then Kise told them to go ride the Ferris Wheel, while he and Aomine went to get some snacks. And now it was apparently their fault for Kise's sour mood.

Kise whined and Taiga rolled his eyes at Kaijo's ace childish outburst of jealousy.

"Seriously, Tetsu. I'm _never_ going on a Ferris Wheel again. At least not that one." Aomine felt it was important to share his five cents and Taiga was ready to snark back, but Kuroko, as usually, was faster.

"It's alright Aomine-kun. It still will be some time before Momoi-san will agree anyway."

Silence fell over the four of them.

Kagami recovered first and he couldn't help but laugh. When Kuroko's snark wasn't aimed at him personally, he _lived_ for it.

He could see the corner of Kuroko's mouth curling up in self-satisfaction at roasting Aomine and probably at amusing Kagami at the same time.

Aomine and Kise gaped like fish for a moment and then Kise also let out a choked giggle.

The only person who didn't laugh was Aomine of course.

"Fuck you Tetsu." He snarled and Kagami could see his already dark complexion, going even darker. Then he stormed off.

Kise looked torn for a moment, not knowing if he should stay with them or go after ex-teammate.

He finally decided and with a sign shook his head.

"Aominecchi wait." He called after the other boy, angrily stomping off in the distance.

As much as all this was hilarious, it was also tiring and Taiga could feel an oncoming headache.

"Christ why is dealing with your freak friends so exhausting?"

Kuroko hummed quietly and slipped his smaller hand in Kagami's.

"Kuroko? Where are we going?" He asked when his boyfriend was tugging him away.

"Kise-kun was right." He said, his voice muffled by his scarf.

"About?" He threaded his fingers through Kuroko's to hold his hand properly.

"About the Ferris Wheel."

Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Can you be less cryptic?"

Kuroko sighed.

"How long is the ride?"

Taiga took a moment to think.

"Seven minutes?"

"Five. But because it's old, it takes at least ten to get up and ten to get down. So, twenty minutes total."

Taiga nodded and then blushed a bit when he thought to himself that it still felt too short.

"So?"

"So, I don't think I enjoyed the view properly." He said and gave Taiga a cheeky smile. "Don't you agree?"

Kagami knew Kuroko wasn't talking about the ride or the view. He blushed despite himself, but he also grinned. Kuroko was a little bit devious and he was glad he didn't used this inclination to mischief for anything _actually_ bad.

Because he really liked it.

"What view?" He asked and Kuroko chuckled when they arrived back at the attraction.

"Exactly." Kuroko said when they entered the cart again. 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME 
> 
> tho, i need a break XD i've wrote too much and now i'm feeling burned out lol. Also I need to write something with actual plot lmao


End file.
